The present invention relates to a combination rotary and axial detent mechanism for a switch assembly or the like.
Although various detent mechanisms have been known heretofore, a simple, reliable, inexpensive detent mechanism which provides at least two rotational detent positions and at least two axial detent positions which will yieldably hold, for example, a switch shaft in any selected rotational and axial position, has not appeared in the prior art.